The Break Up
'''The Break Up '''is the fifth episode of season one detailing the events leading up to Paige and Owen's breakup during the summer break. The episode was released on October 3, 2013. Synopsis The end of Paige and Owen... Plot The episode begins with a flashback to three dates Paige and Owen went on three months prior to their split: the arcade, the movie theatre, and a hamburger joint for dinner. Paige expresses dissatisfaction and discomfort following her change in lifestyle after her mother Margot broke up with her fiance, Tad, and Owen begins to catch on to this behavior, becoming more and more upset as her pickiness continues. Flashing forward a month, Owen and Paige are seen standing outside the most popular under-21 club in Centerscore, Young, when celebrity Hawk Gunner appears and walks by the line and gains entry without charge. Jealous of his luxurious lifestyle, Paige begins to grow annoyed with having to wait in long lineups like the average person. Allowed in without having to pay an entrance fee due to a policy to allow in attractive women, Owen is denied access when he realizes he doesn't have enough money to get in. Enraged, Paige and Owen leave to take a stroll in the park. Sitting down on a park bench, Owen notices the shift of emotions when she sits down next to him. Realizing that Paige's unhappiness has been caused by her mother losing most of her money, Owen puts an end to the date and decides to drive her home instead. Pulling up to her mother's new apartment after a long car ride in silence, Paige pleads for Owen to say something, wishing to break the silence between them. Owen obliges, admitting that she deserves the truth without any sugarcoating. Owen then reveals that he thinks it's best if the two of them breakup, the impact of the words hitting them both hard. Paige tries hard to fight back her tears and pleads with him not to end the relationship. Owen continues to explain solemnly that breaking up with her is the last thing he wants to do and how it's not easy for him to say, reminiscing on some of their best memories together, but he's come to think that he's not capable of giving her the life she deserves. Owen says that she's not the same person she used to be now that she's always quiet and sad and without the means to provide her with what she wants to make her happy, they won't work. Angry and hurt, Paige grabs her stuff from his truck and leaves, ordering him to never call her or talk to her ever again. Owen, frustrated and angry with her reaction as well, agrees and drives off leaving Paige in a fit of tears on the sidewalk. A few days later, Paige enters a fast-food restaurant with Cromwell Von Toosh, the guy she rejected for Owen at the Debutante Dance. Cromwell says how surprised he was when she called him, asking to go out but is grossed out by the stains left behind on the tables. He offers to take Paige out on a date to an expensive French restaurant but she declines quickly, secretly hoping that Owen would show up and see her with Cromwell. Owen arrives moments later with his friends from the football team. Distracting Cromwell, Paige watches as Owen walks into the restaurant. Expecting him to lash out in jealousy, Owen takes a seat on the other side of the restaurant with a plant blocking the view of the couple. Irritated that he didn't seem to notice her presence, Paige comes up with an idea of how to get Owen's attention. Finally getting his attention when Owen peaks around the plant, Owen storms up to their table angrily and begins to yell at her, seeing right through her plan of attempting to make him jealous. He states that he knows what she's doing, making no mistake of bringing Cromwell to the same restaurant Owen eats at every Friday night. Cromwell leaves right after Owen, upset at how he was only there to make Owen jealous. A week later, Paige is out shopping with Margot when she comes across a pair of beautiful black high heels. Wanting to keep her daughter on a budget, Margot tries to get Paige to hand over her credit cards before Paige attempts to prove her wrong, buying a pair of knockoff shoes that look similar to the ones in the display window. Although making her mother proud, she inwardly feels upset at how she won't be able to impress anyone with her clothing anymore now that she's not allowed to spend as much as she used to be able to. Answering a call from her friend Conrad, he invites her out to go yachting. Knowing how much it will cost and how she can't afford it, Paige requests seeing a movie together instead. Taking it as a joke, Conrad laughs about it. Paige angrily hangs up the phone, running into the nearest bathroom. Kimi, hearing Paige, comes out from a bathroom stall and asks her why she's so upset. Hearing her make a comment about wanting to change and look tougher, Kimi smiles at the idea of giving Paige a makeover. The following week, Kimi and Paige are walking around the mall as Paige tries out her new rebel look with dark makeup and black clothing. Walk past a bunch of kids at their school, Megan calls her out on her decision to try out a new look and tells her that she isn't one of them because she dresses like them now. Wanting to prove that she can act like a rebel, the rebels propose an idea to her. Shortly after, Paige is shown running away from the shoe store she was looking at weeks earlier after stealing the pair of black shoes she had wanted. Officer Monte chases after her, and after jumping onto a tray and sliding through the restaurant to escape Officer Monte. Paige runs up the escalator to the top floor with police officers hot on her heels. Devising a strategy to escape Officer Monte, Paige spots a candy kiosk run by Travis. Buying a bunch of candy, Paige throws them on the floor, sweeping Officer Monte off his feet. Sliding down the metal dividers, Paige escapes the rest of the officers. Hiding from the rest of the officers in a Photo Booth, Paige leaves moments later when she thinks the coast is clear. Shocked, Paige is captured off guard by Officer Monte. Skipping to the first day of school, Paige is sent to Ms. Lee's office hearing that she was caught on the store's security cameras shoplifting. Begging Ms. Lee not to suspend her, Paige asks if there's anything else she can do to make up for it. Ms. Lee smiles, putting Paige in with the rest of the Troublemakers. Flashing back to present day, Paige wraps up her story in a kitchen, sitting a table with Allison, Kimi and Erik. Allison tries to convince Paige that everything she's done the past few weeks along with her transformation has all been due to her attempts to 'shed' Owen. Paige denies this. Erik points out that they need to finish delivering the food to the needy but cannot do that until they figure out a solution for Paige and Owen to stop arguing whenever they're around each other. Allison comes up with an idea, telling Paige that she has to talk to Owen privately for the good of the needy who need the food. Owen walks into the kitchen as Spencer and the rest of the Troublemakers watch from afar. Spencer doubts that the plan will work, stating that he's never seen Owen that mad before at anyone. Allison hopes that the two of them will be able to talk out their problems rationally. Slamming the door behind him, Owen demands that her reason for wanting to talk to him better be quick. Snatching the keys from his hands so he cannot leave before he has apologized to her, Paige demands for him to apologize for breaking up with her. This surprises Owen, who does not believe he was in the wrong for breaking up with her since he did it for her best interests. Paige refuses to give back the keys, positioning herself on the opposite side of the table. Owen chases after her when she runs, catching her off guard when he tells her that she should apologize. Admitting that he broke her heart, they both stop in their places and Owen asks her if she knew what it felt like for him to see her on a date with Cromwell. Owen in a fit of anger shoves the table aside and explains that he still cares for Paige a lot. Walking up to her, Owen pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Pulling away to catch her breath, Paige smiles to herself, vowing to just enjoy the moment between them and ask questions later. The episode ends with the couple sharing another long kiss. Bonus Scene Standing outside near Owen's truck, the rest of the Troublemakers and begin making theories of what they suspect is happening inside between Paige and Owen. Kimi thinks that Owen will agree to make peace because he's kind and they will eventually rekindle their relationship over the next few months. Spencer disagrees, thinking that they've torn the kitchen upside down and refused to make peace. Erik hiccups with nerves. Owen bursts out of the door moments later, hopping in his truck and leaving to deliver the food. The group begin to think that they didn't reconcile when Allison stays behind and notices Paige smiling to herself. A white limousine rolls up next to the girls and Cromwell steps out. He announces that he knows about her money situation and that his family is hosting the Centerscore Harvest Festival which is where the Troublemakers will be for their next assignment. He tells Paige that he has a lot in store for her, still looking to get revenge on her for using him to make Owen jealous and for embarrassing him. Cast Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1: Origins Category:Year 6 Category:Troublemakers